Recognition of objects of interest (referred to herein as “targets”) in graphical contents of 2D images is used by military, law enforcement, commercial, and private entities, as well as individuals. Typically, the goal of target recognition is identification or monitoring of one or more targets depicted in images produced by surveillance apparatuses or in images stored in respective databases or archives. In some instances, portions of the images may be accompanied or substituted with respective annotating texts and, as such, represent a multimedia content (i.e., combination of graphics and text).
It has been recognized in the art that there are difficulties associated with computerized comparing of the graphical contents of images and, specifically, with searching multimedia contents. In particular, many challenges in the field of computerized target recognition relate to identification more than one target or targets that change their appearance due to orientation, lighting conditions, or partial occlusions.
Despite the considerable effort in the art devoted to techniques for computerized searching of multimedia contents, further improvements would be desirable.